


Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson, I don't even know what's happening in canon, One Shot, Set during The Blood of Olympus, Short One Shot, currently reading Blood of Olympus, set after deathly hallows, that stuff don't matter tho, you don't need any context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: The Seven meet the Golden and Silver Trio.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover

Percy and the other six had just stumbled upon a lake and a … castle? Percy would say he was surprised, but at this point, nothing surprised him anymore. After returning from Tartarus with Annabeth, he was almost immune to surprises. Even If those surprises include castles that Percy would swear hadn’t been there like five seconds ago.

“Did anyone see this castle from the Argo II?” Leo asked.

“Nope,” Hazel said as she had been the only one on deck when they had entered Scotland.

“Where are we?” Frank asked.

“I have no idea,” Leo said.

“Should we ask those guys over there?” Annabeth pointed to six people sitting by the lake on the other side. There were two redheads, a blonde, a boy with brown hair, a boy with raven hair and a girl with frizzy brown hair. Everyone agreed and Jason led them.

“Excuse me? Hi, can you please tell us where we are?” Piper asked, using charm speak on the nearest boy, the ginger. He seemed all too eager to answer.

“You’re at Hogwarts, of course? Blimey, did you get obliviated?”

“Oblivated? Hogwarts? Dude, are you on something?” Leo said, barely hiding his laughter.

“On something? You have an American accent, too. I’m guessing you’re not from here. Wait, are you muggles? How can you see Hogwarts?” The girl with frizzy hair said, more to herself than others.

“Muggles? Dude, I agree with you. They’re clearly on drugs,” Jason said.

“Do you have magic?” The blonde girl said. The seven looked at each other, confused.

“We have magical artifacts, I guess. I mean, Piper’s charm speak is definitely magic. Jason can summon lightning. I can control water, I guess that count’s as magic. Does it?” Percy looked at Annabeth.

“I’ve never thought of it like that, but maybe? I don’t know, gods, this is weird.”

“Let’s go with no for now, just so the gods don’t curse us,” Percy said.

“Good call,” Jason said.

“Where are our manners? I’m Ginny, that’s Luna, that’s Hermione, this is my brother Ron, that’s Neville and that’s Harry.”

The seven looked at each other, wondering whether giving random people their names would be alright. Hazel was done, what was the worst that could happen? These guys work for Gaia and try to kill them. They could get in line.

“I’m Hazel, this is my boyfriend Frank, that’s Leo, that’s Jason and Piper and that’s Percy and Annabeth.”

“Nice to meet you. Do you wanna sit down with us in the shade, it’s pretty hot outside.” They all sat down. 

“So, you’re from America. I’m guessing you don’t go to Ilvermorny.”

“Have no idea what that is so no. What are muggies and Hogwents and obivy?”

The conversation picked up from there. The six explained what magic and things were since the seven could already see Hogwarts plus they could perform a simple Oblivate on them if worst were to come. The seven told them about their experiences since they seemed to be telling the truth and Gaia already knew everything, there was no harm.

“Wait, you guys have prophecies too?” Harry asked.

“Yup, they’re the worst. Wait, too? What are yours like?”

“The last one came from one of our professors, our Divination professor, Trelawney. It was about how only I could defeat the Dark Lord and it was horrible.”

“We’re here on a prophecy right now! We need to go to Rome and defeat Gaia. The last one was sorta about me. Luke was the actual hero at the end.” Harry, Jason and Percy discussed the horribleness of prophecies for the next few hours that they spent at Hogwarts. 

Annabeth and Hermione discussed things about Hogwarts and how it was built.

Frank and Neville got along pretty well, discussing things that a few years ago were practically impossible for them.

Leo and Ron talked and cracked jokes, Ron wanted to discuss things about mechanical objects and Leo was more than happy to oblige.

Piper, Hazel, Ginny and Luna talked too, mostly about how all the boys were idiots and the only reason any of them were still alive (Annabeth and Hermione).

All in all, it was a pretty chill way to spend a few hours. The six could just forget about the wizarding war and its effects. The seven could just forget about Gaia and saving everyone.

They promised to keep in touch and they did. Every couple of years, they all met up and just brought the other group up to date on magic and demigod things.

It was unexpected, but unexpected friendships are the best ones.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, check out my other ones. Tumblr: basicbisexualbitch


End file.
